Mario Daring Ultimate
by Turquoise and Blueberry
Summary: The best Mario daring thing youll like! R&R, add in more characters, and I will do not one, not 2, but everyones dares!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Mario fans and others on fanfiction! I am your host, Marx, and the co-host is Outter Mole and Mew Bones. All hosts (of course) can be dared to do something, ANYTHING! We also need more hosts so sign up in the comments, and R&R! Now onto our victims.

Males

Mario

Luigi

Bowser

Bowser jr

Wario

Waluigi

Yoshi

Koopa

Dry Bones

Baby Mario

Baby Luigi

Male Noki

Male Pianta

Toadsworth

Toad

DK

Diddy Kong

Wiggler

Lemmy Koopa

Ludwig von Koopa

Larry Koopa

Iggy Koopa

Morton Koopa

Roy Koopa

Goomba

Paragoomba

Paratroopa

Boy's total=27

Female

Peach

Daisy

Rosalina

Baby Peach

Baby Daisy

Birdo

Toadette

Wendy Koopa

Girl Noki

Girl Pianta

Girl Koopa

Girl Dry bones

Girl Goomba

Girl Paragoomba

Girl Paratroopa

Queen Bee

Pauline

Dixie Kong

Tiny Kong

Girl's total=18

Whew, naming these characters took a while. Oh well. I will be on about every day for a while so R&R, Put in host applications, and DARE!


	2. First Failures

Hello guys and girls! Welcome to the first annual chapter Mario Daring Ultimate! I hope you enjoy it!  
>Yo people! Said Outter Mole, running inside the mansion, here too! Yelled Mew Bones. Me thr…! Shouted Marx as he tripped over a chair, falling face flat on the diamond coated floor. "OWWWW! Marx says struggling to stand up. Well…we are here to finally see a near-perfect dare game, real quick, to the rules so we can get started.<br>Rule 1: Here, don't make yourself comfy. Make me angry, and I will be shooting you up Call of Duty style.  
>Rule 2: No escaping.<br>Rule 3: Don't do a dare, and you are dead in a black hole  
>Any questions? Good. Now let's introduce the characters.<br>*Every Mario character comes in*  
>WHOA! I didn't say everyone! All I need for this chapter is Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, Girl Dry Bones, Male Koopa, DK, Diddy Kong, Birdo, Yoshi, Male Dry Bones, Goomba, and Bowser Jr. Everyone else, back to the dorms.<br>*Others leave*  
>Now let's get started!<br>First dares are from Mew Bones!  
>Wario: Jump off a 20 story building, touch a broken wet lightbulb, and eat dog food at the same time.(XD nice one!)<p>

Girl Dry bones: Kiss male Koopa beside male Dry Bones.

Baby Mario: Kick Wario in the pingas.

Toadette: Rip her ponytail.

Bowser jr: Go to cookie island and bring a bunch of sweets.

Waluigi: Do what Wario did except hugging him.

Male Pianta: Kiss the floor of a dirty bathroom.(WTF?)

Birdo: Reveal that you're a boy and drink sewege.

Yoshi: Share a pie with Bowser jr.

Mario: Drink used toilet water.  
>Ooooook…Wario! Waluigi!<br>Yea? Waluigi and Wario asks. Ohh I almost forgot! Baby Mario!

*Baby Mario listens to the dare then laughs*

Ok...3,2,1,NOW!

OOOFF! Did he have to kick me there? Wario asked, tearing up.

Yes, yes he did. Now youll's dares. Marx said.

WHAT? Wario and Waluigi screamed.

Hold this please. Marx asked.

Dog food? Wario questioned.

You will have to eat it with your friend while you and your friend "enjoy" the fall. Marx said, laughing.

*Marx pushes them off as he pushes Waluigi as if he was hugging Wario while eating dog food with him.*

WAHHHHHHHHH! They both yell as they fall into a broken wet lightbulb, dying.

Don't worry, i will revive them...later. Now onto the next dare.  
>Girl Dry Bones, Koopa, and male Dry Bones!<p>

*Forces Girl Dry Bones's lips into Koopa's with a GMOD gun*

YOU LITTLE! YOU WILL BE A BROKEN DRY BONES WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU! Male Dry Bones screams, as Koopa starts running.

Next up... I need Bowser jr and Yoshi. Marx asks

Yoshi! Share that pie with Bowser jr! Marx commanded.

Ok... Yoshi says as he gives Bowser jr half.

Now Bowser jr, go to cookie land and get a bunch of sweets!

Yay! Bowser jr said as he hopped in the teleporter.

5 mins later...

Im back! Bowser jr said as he stood on a whole barrel full of cookies.

DO A BARREL ROLL! () Outter screamed as Bowser jr ran on the barrel.

Can I have some? Toadette asked.

No. Now rip the ponytails off. NAO.

Wha? Toadette said before a loud scream from her ponytails being ripped off.

For Mew Bones last dares I need Mario, Birdo, and Male Pianta.

Birdo, you are up first.

Ok... Fine. I am... a boy. *tears*

...

Who didn't know that? Everyone says.

DOH! Birdo said.

Drink this. Marx said as he poured the substance down Birdo's throat.

Ewww... What was that? Birdo groaned.

Sewage. Now Mario and Male Pianta. Follow me. Marx said as he went into a teleporter with Mew Bones (the recorder).

Why are we in a dirty bathroom? Male Pianta asked.

GIVE ME 1! Marx yelled at Male Pianta.

Yes sir... Male Pianta said as Marx squished The tree headed man on the floor.

Now Mario, drink the toilet water, or i will turn you into a human centipede with the corpses of all Call of Duty games! Marx yelled as Mario started drinking the used toilet water.

Back at the mansion...

Now onto a different fanfic writer.

This dare is from L van Am

Dare Mario to give Bowser a kiss- on the lips!

Mario and Bowser, get over here!

Wha... Bowser asked being cut off by Mario kissing him.

Akward. Yoshi said.

Grr...Peach groaned angrily.

Next dare is from Luigisgirlfriend

Dare Luigi to smack Peach's butt! MWAHAHAHA!

Luigi! Marx shouts as he runs up and listens to his dare.

O yea! Go Weegee! He said as he spanked Peaches butt just to make her even more furious.

Ok...It's roleplay time!

The dare is from Potato Man, a skype friend of mine.

Diddy Kong is Kidnapped, Donkey Kong finds out the kidnapper is actually just a Goomba. Donkey Kong finds the Goomba, but the goomba gives an explanation to why he kidnapped Diddy. Apparently, Diddy was told he was the savior of their people, and the Goombas wanted him back at one of their homes. Then whatever is said to threaten the goombas arises, and Diddy and Donkey have to stop it.

Ok... let's skip from beginning to boss. So lets spin the...

WHEEL

OF

POTATOES! What wha?

*Spins the wheel to have it land on Rosalina.

Let's start!

Diddy! DK yelled to him, as he threw the explosive barrel at the cage, making it break.

NOOO! WE NEED HIM! Yelled a Goomba running down Daisy Hills.

Why? DK asked.

Because this evil lady and her floating stars are going to make our population go extinct! The Goomba said truthfully. He is the savior to us because he has defeated some of the stars! The massive ammount of war would not let me return to my family!

Thats true! Diddy Kong came flying down on his barrel pack. I saw the Luma's killing Goomba's so I went to help.

Oh. DK said.

Please go and defeat the evil lady! The goomba pleaded.

Sure. They both said as they ran off, starting their adventure.

Ok, lets skip to the fight at the end. Marx said.

DK and Diddy run into the underground base, to see Rosalina and her luma companion, Lubba.

You! Diddy says as he runs up to kick a bunch of luma's, to be paraded in a crowd of them. Aha! he says as he flys up in his barrel pack and shoots Lubba in the head with a full charged peanut blast, knocking him out and causing the crowd of luma's to disappear.

Get over here you night dressed woman! DK says as he kicks Rosalina's wand out of her hand, leaving her powerless.

Fine... I give... Rosalina growls as she teleports to another area.

Well this was the first chapter. Hope youll enjoyed it! Marx says to the camera. This was longer than I expected but next time... MAKE IT LONGER! Marx says as Mew Bones shuts the camera off.


End file.
